


Tales tell Legends

by lehuit



Series: lines and songs [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: The tale of King Wonwoo and Prince Junhui





	Tales tell Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Taylor Swift's Long live.

He was the flowery garden   
But the other was the thorns and dirt

He was everything the little kids adorn  
But the other was everything kids are afraid of

But the other is his strength, his love and his power  
He was the other's everything as well

-  
King Wonwoo came from the long line of Magical Royalties. They've been ruling the kingdom since the beginning of time. He was reigned as King when his father died due to the war. His father was honorable, almighty and generous. King Wonwoo tried to follow his steps but the power destined for him isn't as light as his father's. His power was the night, dark and deadly. Some says it's a curse, some says it's balanced. 

He loathed how his powers weren't for his people. To help them, to make the kingdom bloom, to blossom the farms but instead it is for their enemies. To fight them, to perish them, to kill them. He was meant to protect his people but to kill his enemies. He hated it even if his people praises him, thanking every now and then, giving him feasts and celebrations. What is to celebrate when you kill hundreds of people? 

Then he met Prince Junhui. 

He was the melody, the bloom, the light and everything that Wonwoo isn't. He was the son of his late father's ally. The heir of a festive town that is also under the protection of King Wonwoo's. The Prince was everything King Wonwoo envied. His kind heart, humble act and ethereal beauty. The Prince visited him after King Wonwoo protected his village. As a thank you to the King, Prince Junhui's father asked him to pay him a visit and play a harp for the king. It was the kind gesture he always offer. The Prince is known for being melodic and it's an honor to be the audience of it. 

It was a full moon when the Prince arrived in his castle. Escorted by guards, all the best things were prepared for the Prince even if King Wonwoo didn't order it, it was his mother, the Lady of the House who prepared the luxury for the visitor. The Lady hosted a welcoming dinner for the Prince but King Wonwoo excused himself to it, saying he had important matter to do. Every high officials were there to witness the visitation of the lovely Prince. The King didn't even bother to glance at the dinner hall, he stayed up all night at the observatory, admiring the moon and stars. 

It was in the middle of the night when he decided to go his bed when he heard someone playing in his great hall. Out of curiosity, he followed the tune and found a man peacefully playing a harp in the middle of the room, enjoying his own tune. The King quietly approached the man to identify him, before he could even step closer, the man speaks softly.

"Did you enjoy it, my King?" He uttered and turn to look at King Wonwoo who is frozen on his standing. The King felt such adoration when the man smiled at him. Tales never lies then, he said to himself. Prince Junhui is indeed beautiful. With his auburn hair, mischievous eyes and soft heart-shaped smile, he is beautiful. With the moonlight beaming at the side of his face, the King couldn't do anything but to stare. 

"Yes, Prince Junhui, but why aren't you resting?" He asked when he got back from his clouds. The Prince stood up and bowed down to him. 

"I couldn't leave your Kingdom without saying Thank you, My King. You've saved our Kingdom from the invaders." The Prince said with so much gratefulness in his voice.

"It is my duty to protect our allies." The King answered, quietly they went out of the room and started walking to the bedrooms where the Prince will be going. 

"Nevertheless, thank you." He said before bowing down again,"I am off to my slumber, My King. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful time in your Kingdom." He added and going in to his room. King Wonwoo smiled at him and bowed a bit as a kind gesture. The moon he'd been staring at for the couple of hours is nothing against the bright smile Prince Junhui just gave him. 

The morning after that, the King wanted to invite the Prince to breakfast but his guards told him that they left at dawn due to the other Kingdom's order. King Wonwoo felt sad but decided not to dwell on it. He just wished to spend more time with the glorious Prince than just a snatch at the middle of the night.

The second time he saw Prince Junhui is when their Kingdom hosted a great ball for the Queen's natal. It was a masquerade and King Wonwoo's mother wanted to attend with him. He immediately agree and promised her that he will look for a great present to give to the Queen. When the day came, everything was ready and even King Wonwoo couldn't wait any longer. They travelled by land and arrived when the sun was setting and the party is starting. It was marvelous and a lot of Royalties were there. King Wonwoo and the Lady greeted the King and Queen of the castle and was warmly welcomed but there was no sign of Prince Junhui beside them. The party went well but still no sign of the Prince. 

Until Midnight. 

All the lights went off and only the moonlight shines through the glass windows. In the middle of the dance hall, there was the Prince. Wearing a silk clothing and ready to impress his Mother and all of the audience. A tune started playing and he just danced gracefully to the beat. Swaying, twirling and syncing along the tune. The audience were astounded, King Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes away from the Prince who seems to be enjoying every step he dances. The tune stopped and he bowed, the light turns on and that's the only time he saw the prince. 

The third time was his festival. Every seventeenth of the seventh month, his town hosts an honorary festival for him. Endless fiestas, parades and lantern to honor their King. The Kingdom celebrates it by inviting the other royalties as well. Dinner and lighting the first lanterns before everyone else let go of theirs. King Wonwoo didn't miss this chance to invite the family of Prince Junhui. He saw Prince Junhui and his family attend his dinner yet he was bombarded by a lot of other Kings who offers him trades and war weapon. He had to prioritize these nonsense than to talk to Prince Junhui, of course. But it was Midnight again when he finally went out of the great balcony of his castle, Prince Junhui waiting for him, holding the lantern he is suppose to float with a gentle smile plastered in his face. 

"I've waited for you, My King." He greeted him. King Wonwoo puts his hands above Prince Junhui's and looks down at the young men as he smiled. 

"I'm glad you did." He said and let their lantern soar up to the sky along with the other thousand lanterns. No words followed after what King Wonwoo said, the Prince just smiled softly at him and pat his hand before letting go. 

The fourth time isn't as ideal as King Wonwoo planned. He was in his study room when the Chief of his guard barged in with the news. 

"King Wen declared the courtship for his son's hand today." Mingyu said as he pants. King Wonwoo didn't waste any time, he asked for the heirloom of their family and his best suit. He had to be the best, he needs to win Prince Junhui's heart or anything else won't matter. Escorted by two of his best guards and the chief, they travelled to the Kingdom of Wen with King Wonwoo preparing nothing but himself.

By the time they got there, a lot of suitors were lining up for the Prince. Commoners, guards, travellers, Princes and King Wonwoo was the only king. When he stepped off his horse, he immediately went inside the castle, causing the royal family to be surprised. 

"I have nothing prepared except for myself and this family heirloom that's been passed down from generations to generations. I, King Wonwoo of the Jeon Kingdom, son of the Generous King Hwang, the grandson of Chief Jeon who fought for our Kingdoms; stand here with this ring in my hand, asking your son, Prince Junhui of Wen Kingdom, to marry me and let me have the honor to call him my husband." King Wonwoo said as he knelt down in front of Prince Junhui. The Prince didn't know what to say but to cry in jubilee as he ran down to hug the King and cry on his shoulder. 

The word spread fast and before King Wonwoo and his Prince step out of the carriage when they went back home, it was already a waiting feast for them. Everyone congratulated them and the Lady welcomed them with a hug and a wedding gift she's been preparing for a long time. As the visitors decreases by number, the Lady took the couple to her study and gave them boxes. 

"The Eternal Elixir." King Wonwoo said when raised the potion to his eye level. Prince Junhui just stared as his lover looked back at him,"Mother gave us her wedding gift. The bond to be together. Forever." King Wonwoo explained and smiled at him. Prince Junhui looked at the Lady and repeatedly said his gratitude.

As time passes by, the wedding is approaching and King Wonwoo couldn't bear his excitement. Knocking at Prince Junhui's door every morning, greeting him with such a lovely mood and reminding him that he was lucky to have the Prince. Everyone's anticipating for the wedding which is personally prepared by Queen Wen and Lady Jeon. The wedding is set to the first day of Spring, when the flowers are staring to bloom and the birds are chirping a happy song. 

King Wonwoo always smiles at the thought of Prince Junhui even if he's holding his hand as they stroll around the courtyard, or when they are tasting the cake that will be prepared for their wedding or even when he's about to sleep knowing that his groom is in the other room, sleeping tightly. It had never occured to him that there will be someone in their world that would actually balance his power. The light to his darkness, the bloom in his withering day and the cure to his pain. He wasn't exactly what his people need but it was his love that will bring joy not only to him but to his kingdom as well. Not only his power will protect the Kingdom but also it will protect the life of his husband. 

The wedding day came and the singing and dancing of his people shows that they are with him in his wedding day. A large crowd were sitting at the both side of his dance hall, the flowery path in the middle to give way for his husband. Everyone stood up when the enormous doors open and revealed Prince Junhui who is elegantly approaching him. Choirs singing, sunlight beaming by the windows but the thing that blinds his eyes is the smile in Prince Junhui's face as he walks down the aisle. 

The ceremony started when the flowers bloomed and they've exchanged vows to each other. Promising that they will never leave each other's side for the rest of their lives. 

Years passed, the Kings reigned the Kingdom happily. Wars has been fought but by the end of the day, King Junhui welcomes his husband, King Wonwoo with a tight hug and a warm kiss for coming back home alive. A lot of intruders tried to break down the spell around the Kingdom, trying to demolished the power it holds. Not knowing that it was love that keeps the land of the Jeon and Wen powerful.

Centuries passed and the legend of the two Kings lives by the tales of the elderly. Telling Children that the most powerful thing in this world is love. Not knowing that two Kings aren't just mythological Kings. That they are very much alive and still in love, ruling their little world with love and passion.


End file.
